harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Poppy Pomfrey
|marital= |alias= |title=Madam - Chapter 9 (The Midnight Duel) |signature= |hidep= |species=Human - Chapter 17 (The Man with Two Faces) |gender=Female |height= |hair=Grey |eyes=Blue |skin=Light |hidef=Hide |family= |hidem= |animagus= |boggart=Lord VoldemortLEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 |wand=Unknown |patronus=Non-corporeal |hidea= |job=Matron at Hogwarts School |house= |loyalty=*Albus Dumbledore *Hospital wing *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry }} Madam Poppy Pomfrey (fl. 1954 - 1998These are the years she is known to have been active. She was certainly born before then and definitely did not die in that time.) was the matron and nurse at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She employed Nurse Wainscott to assist her in the hospital wing sometime between 1996 and 1998. Biography 1971-1978 school years Madam Pomfrey began her career at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sometime prior to 1971, being trusted in that year by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to escort new Gryffindor student Remus Lupin, who was infected with lycanthropy due to a bite from Fenrir Greyback, to the Whomping Willow every full moon. - Chapter 18 (Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs) Prior to 1981 At some point before 1 November, 1981, Madam Pomfrey complimented Dumbledore on a set of earmuffs he had recently acquired. - Chapter 1 (The Boy Who Lived) The compliment made him blush in such a manner that would only be rivalled when Professor McGonagall compared his magical prowess satisfactorily against Voldemort's. 1991–1992 school year .]] In 1991 after visiting Rubeus Hagrid, Ron Weasley was required to go to Madam Pomfrey after being bitten by the dragon Norberta. Ron told her that he had been bitten by a dog, but Madam Pomfrey had doubts about it due to the unusual colour of the purple, green, and black wound, but in the end she dropped the subject and continued to treat him after Ron insisted it was a dog. Later on in the year, after Harry Potter fought Professor Quirrell in the Hogwarts dungeons over the Philosopher's Stone, he spent three days unconscious in the hospital wing under Madam Pomfrey's care. She was reluctant for Harry to have any visitors, even Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as she thought that all Harry needed was bed rest but she allowed headmaster Albus Dumbledore to visit Harry time to time. 1992–1993 school year , Seamus Finnigan and Madam Pomfrey read the message about the opening of the Chamber of Secrets.]] In 1992, Madam Pomfrey administered Skele-gro on Harry to regrow his bones in the arm after Gilderoy Lockhart's attempt to fix a broken bone failed disastrously. Pomfrey was annoyed that Harry had not been bought straight to her in the first place as re-growing bones is a more difficult task than mending bones, which she claims she can do "in a heartbeat". In the same year, Hermione Granger ended up in the hospital wing for a month after an accident in an unauthorised high-level potion-making (Polyjuice Potion) left her half-feline; apparently the group felt comfortable letting Madam Pomfrey to treat her since she would not ask too many questions and just get on with the job in hand. Hermione was allowed visitors, but it bothered Madam Pomfrey somewhat. 's bedside after she was Petrified.]] Also in the 1992–1993 school year Hogwarts was facing potential closure as a monster had been attacking Muggle-born students around the school. It was Madam Pomfrey's job to make sure that these students were found and treated to the best of her ability, though for those petrified she could not treat students without Pomona Sprout's Mandrake potion. She also refused to allow any students to visit the victims, in fear of the attacker might return to finish them, but allowed Harry and Ron to visit Hermione with Professor McGonagall's permission. Eventually, they managed to get the potion made and cured Hermione Granger, Colin Creevey, Penelope Clearwater, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Nearly Headless Nick, and Mrs. Norris. At the end of the year, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout sat at the staff table and Albus Dumbledore asked the whole school to thank them both for their efforts in helping all petrified students, as well as applauding in Lockhart's departure. 1993–1994 school year and Minerva McGonagall sit at the High Table in the Great Hall.]] At the end of 1994 Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had endured injuries following the events that took place when Sirius Black returned to Hogwarts and revealed Peter Pettigrew to be alive. The three all woke up in the hospital wing after Ron broke his leg the previous evening, and both Harry and Hermione had passed out from the Dementor attack along with Sirius Black. Madam Pomfrey was not surprised to have the three in her care again. Whilst in the Hospital Wing, Hermione, at Dumbledore's hint, used her Time-Turner to go back in time with Harry to three hours before. They rescued Sirius Black on Buckbeak the hippogriff to prevent him from being administered the fatal Dementor's Kiss. They managed to get back in time without Madam Pomfrey realising what they had done. Madam Pomfrey also spoke approvingly of Remus Lupin's use of chocolate to relieve the effects of a Dementor's presence on students, commenting that Hogwarts has "finally got a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies". 1994–1995 school year When several students, including Fred and George Weasley, S. Fawcett and Summers "decided to age themselves up a little" in order to be eligible to enter the 1994 Triwizard Tournament, Madam Pomfrey had to remove the beards which they had grown in attempting to cross Dumbledore's Age Line. She was most annoyed by the students actions and treated them with regret. She felt that the Triwizard Tournament would bring the school nothing but grief. During the same school year, it was Madam Pomfrey's job to tend to the injuries that the four Triwizard Champions, Harry Potter, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory received during the course of the tournament, and expressed distaste for the dragons for the first task. She was also responsible to take the body of Cedric Diggory to the Hospital Wing after he had been killed by Peter Pettigrew under the order of Lord Voldemort during the last task. Later, after being questioned by Albus Dumbledore on the details of the incident, Harry Potter was sent to the hospital where Madam Pomfrey prescribed a Dreamless Sleep Potion for him, in order to get ample rest. 1995–1996 school year In 1996, Hogwarts was under the control of the Ministry. Albus Dumbledore had escaped after facing potential imprisonment in Azkaban and Dolores Umbridge had taken over. Minerva McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey's close friend was hit by four Stunning Spells to the chest by Aurors while Umbridge was trying to sack and remove Hagrid from Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey was deeply shocked by this attack and was unable to help Minerva. She transferred her to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries where she could receive better treatment by qualified healers. Also, after the Dumbledore's Army's traitor, Marietta Edgecombe, was struck with Hermione Granger's jinx, Madam Pomfrey could not do the slightest in improving the pustules instilled on Marietta's face. Madam Pomfrey considered resigning in protest after the attack, but did not as she cared for the students too much. She subsequently helped treat the assorted injuries that Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter sustained during the battle in the Department of Mysteries, including a broken ankle, broken nose, and the effects of an unknown curse on Hermione, which if conjured verbally could have been fatal. 1996–1997 school year In 1997, Madam Pomfrey examined Katie Bell after she had been cursed by an Opal necklace. She could not help Bell and transferred her to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for a specialist's opinion. Later in the year, Hogwarts fell under attack from the Death Eaters. - Chapter 29 (The Phoenix Lament) Several students and Aurors were caught up in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, a battle which resulted in the death of headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey tended to the wounds and injuries of those in the battle; Bill Weasley was injured the worst of all, as werewolf Fenrir Greyback had savaged and bit him whilst in his human form, causing Bill to be badly scarred. Madam Pomfrey noted that there is no cure for werewolf bites and scars. Lupin, being a werewolf himself, assumed that Bill would not take the form of a true werewolf since he might not be entirely infected with Lycanthropy, though he could develop lupine qualities. Since it was an unique case, neither Madam Pomfrey nor the others knew what would become of Bill when he awoke. When he woke up, all that happened to Bill developed a liking for raw meat. Shortly afterwards, Madam Pomfrey attended the Funeral of Albus Dumbledore to pay her respects to her lost colleague and friend. Battle of Hogwarts , Poppy Pomfrey, Horace Slughorn, Argus Filch, and students are shocked after seeing Harry's "dead" body.]] Following the death of former headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort had taken control of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. He had appointed Severus Snape as Headmaster. Detentions and punishments imposed on students were severe under the cruel Death Eaters Amycus and Alecto Carrow as teachers. Students were noted to be in and out of the Hospital Wing often. In particular, Seamus Finnigan's face was unrecognisable with bruises. and Luna in the Great Hall after the battle.]] Later on in the year, Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts in search of the final Horcrux in Hogwarts, triggering a battle. The staff and students defended the school against Voldemort and his Death Eater army bravely whilst Harry searched for the Horcrux. At the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, students and staff alike were injured, or even killed. After the battle Madam Pomfrey would tend to all the injured and dead. Personality and traits Madam Pomfrey was described by her students as being exceptionally kind, but even more so strict. She was very obsessive, lining up the sweet boxes belonging to her patients in neat rows, and was intensely worried about all of the students under her care, believing even feasts to be risky. Indeed, she never asked questions about how her patients received their ailments or questioning the sometimes ludicrous stories they told her, but instead immediately set to fixing them up. - Chapter 14 (Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback) Magical abilities and skills *'Healing magic': Madam Pomfrey had a very high understanding of medical charms and could mend broken bones in less than sixty seconds. *'Transfiguration': She was also at least reasonably adept at Transfiguration, being able to quickly and wordlessly conjure a chair for Professor McGonagall to sit on after hearing of the death of Albus Dumbledore. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Pomfrey was able to create a non-corporeal Patronus, a feat that is noted to be difficult. She is also a skilled enough duellist to survive the Battle of Hogwarts, defeating at least one witch and surviving the onslaught of thousands more. She also recognised a Dementor attack and knew immediately to prescribe chocolate, expressing grim approval of Professor Lupin when she learned that he had already treated the student. - Chapter 5 (The Dementor) Etymology *Poppy juice was used as a pain reliever in Medieval times; opium is also made of poppy sap. *Pomfrey sounds like comfrey, a plant in the borage family which can be made into a soothing salve. Meanings of her names are, therefore, both in some way medically related. Pomfrey cakes are small, sweet lozenges made from the roots of the licorice plant. Licorice also has been a medicinal ingredient for hundreds of years. Behind the scenes *Pomfrey is portrayed by British actress Gemma Jones in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *In the film adaptations, Madam Pomfrey wears a cloth in her hair similar to caps worn by British Nurses at various points in history. Her uniform costume as seen in the second film is very similar and could be based on Victorian and Edwardian nurse's uniforms. Her uniform that we see in the sixth film and 8th is very similar and could be based on very early NHS nurse's uniforms from the 1940's and 50's. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references de:Poppy Pomfrey fr:Pompom Pomfresh it:Poppy Pomfrey ru:Поппи Помфри nl:Poppy Plijster Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Pomfrey, Poppy Pomfrey, Poppy Pomfrey, Poppy Pomfrey, Poppy Pomfrey, Poppy Category:Order of the Phoenix allies